oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon chainbody
The Dragon chainbody is the second most powerful chainbody in RuneScape in terms of defence, only after Vesta's chainbody, and can be worn by players with a Defence level of 60. The Dragon chainbody is exclusively dropped by the Kalphite queen and Dust devils (level 65 Slayer required to kill the latter). However, the chance of a Dust devil dropping the chainbody is said to be 1 in 5,000 . The chainbody can also be won through the "high gamble" option in the Barbarian assault minigame, costing 30 points and killing the Penance Queen is required per gamble, which also has a near 1 in 5,000 chance of obtaining. The chainbody used to be a possible drop on PvP worlds if ideal conditions were met for the kill, but this was changed in the 16 June 2009 update. The Corrupt dragon chainbody is also a possible drop on PvP worlds. It has the same stats as the non-corrupt version but only lasts 30 minutes of wearing. However, it is usable on free worlds and is popularly used for short PvP sessions. However, most free players prefer using a Rune platebody simply because its minimum requirement is level 40 Defence (Dragon Slayer quest must also be completed) and there is no limit on its existence. This item '''cannot' be made using the Smithing skill.'' Price history , the steep fall, and the recuperating rise.]] *With the release of Barrows Equipment the Dragon chainbody saw a small fall in price, although it was still seen as the best non-degrading armour and therefore still held a reasonable value. Throughout much of 2006 the dragon chainbody was worth approximately 15-18M. *With the release of the Bandos chestplate in August 2007, the price of the dragon chainbody decreased slightly. The Grand Exchange was also released, although this did not significantly affect the price of the dragon chainbody. In late 2007 and early 2008, the dragon chainbody was worth approximately 10M. *Throughout the Summer and Autumn of 2008, the Dragon chainbody fell to a little under 8M. *With the release of the Dragon platebody in November 2008, the price of the dragon chainbody crashed at the maximum rate of 5% per day, and then rebounded, as shown in the graph. Afterwards, the price of the dragon chainbody steadily decreased and for a while was stable at approximately 5M. *When Bounty Worlds came out in May 2009, the price of dragon chainbodies crashed for several days nearly at the maximum rate, reaching under 3.5M each. This was related to the fact that dragon chainbodies could be obtained as a drop from players in PvP and Bounty Hunter worlds, but the actual crash immediately following the update was mostly due to panic, as can be seen by the rebound to 4.4M a few days later. *In June 2009, dragon chainbodies were removed from the PvP drop table, and that, combined with inflation, brought the price to 7M by the end of November 2009. Trivia *Previously, the dragon chainbody was worn predominately as a show of wealth rather than a functional piece of armour, due to the difficulty in obtaining it and the availability of cheaper armour with better statistics, but degradable. The granite body, which has the nearest statistic to the dragon chainbody, has quite lower stats, but is only a fraction of the price. *The dragon chainbody is considered the best non-degradable melee armour for players with 60 defence and up, as it is much cheaper than the Dragon platebody and the Bandos chestplate, and its stats are only slightly lower than these. *Many players are using the dragon chainbody for training, because of its non-degradability and price compared to other high-leveled armours. References *Grand Exchange Database - Current price Category:Armour Chainbody Category:Chainbodies